A Way Back Into Love
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC. Sam's opinions on whether happy endings do exist and if they do, can she find her's? plz R&R luv Gemz xx


**A Way Back Into Love**

**Summary: Set after Sam and Neil found Amy Tennant alive. Sam's opinions on whether happy endings do exist and if they do, can she find hers? Song is 'A Way Back Into Love' from Music and Lyrics. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on**_

Neil's just left me at the pub. Story of my life really. Left alone. Look at me now; I'm a 40-something, single woman, who's dedicated to her job. It doesn't matter what sort of man I'm with, the job always come first, it doesn't have as many flaws as relationships with blokes. They're so complex and you can never work out what they're thinking or feeling because they don't share their feelings with _anyone_.

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

I'm just thinking about something that Stuart said earlier.

'_Maybe we shouldn't assume that a happy ending's inevitable,'_

Sometimes a happy ending is inevitable. Happy endings can happen. James has got Amy back and got his happy ending. He's been searching for her for a whole year. Wishing, watching and waiting for the moment that he sets eyes on his daughter again; whether she be dead or alive. If I hadn't reopened the case on my first day as DI, the Amy Tennant case would've probably stayed shut and we may not have found her alive. James would never have found Amy and now he's got closure to this whole nightmare, having Amy back in his life.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it true without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh**_

I could relate to how James was feeling because I went through the same thing when Abi got abducted. I could never even begin to imagine Abi being missing for a whole year, like Amy. But as James said, he never gave up hope. Hope that Amy would be found. I always believed that I'd find Abi, no matter how long it took, even if she was missing for a year, I would _never _have given up hope.

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**_

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night

My relationships with men have never been very successful. Phil and Stuart; two of the latest in the long line of failures. I ran away from Phil, because he told me that he loved me. Stuart wasn't as slimy as some of the men I've been with, he was caring, considerate and I really do wonder what might have happened if I hadn't got pregnant. Maybe, I wouldn't have ended up running to Phil for comfort after I finished things with Stuart. If I'm honest, Phil is the nicest bloke I've ever met. He was kind, considerate, sensitive, everything that I would normally look for in a man. If happy endings really do exist, then maybe, I'll be able to find mine.

_**I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions**_

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I reach into my pocket and take out my phone. I start to punch in the number that has become so familiar to me over the past months but then, blind panic hits me. Am I doing the right thing here? There's only one way to find out.

I punch in the rest of Phil's mobile number and wait for him to answer. One ring. Two rings, my heart begins to sink. Three rings and he answers. 'Hello?' Phil says.

'Phil, it's Sam,' I reply. 'Listen are you busy?'

'No not really, why?' Phil asks.

'I just-' I stop, wondering what to say to him. 'I just wondered if you fancied a drink,' I finally reply.

'Yeah, I'd love too Sam,' Phil says, relief washing over me like a tidal wave. 'Where do you wanna meet me?'

'Would the Two Angels Wine Bar be OK?' I ask.

'OK then, I'll be there in about 10minutes,' Phil replies.

'OK Phil, I'll see you then bye,' I say and then hang up.

I smile to myself. Maybe happy endings do exist after all. 'Hey Sam!' Stuart calls and begins to approach me. 'Do you fancy a drink?'

'No sorry Stuart,' I say as I get up off the sofa. 'I'm meeting someone.'

'Oh OK then,' Stuart replies as he watches me walk towards the door.

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation**_

It's not too far away to the Two Angels so I decide to walk, I need the air. Being outside in the night has just made me realise how tired I am, I didn't sleep last night because Neil wanted everyone focussed on finding Amy. I really shouldn't be meeting Phil but I have to know, I have to find out if my happy ending lies where I think it does…

I enter the Two Angels and a bloke turns around. I smile when I realise its Phil and begin to walk towards him. 'Hey Sam, its good to see you,' Phil says as he hugs me.

'Its good to see you too Phil,' I reply as I pull of out of his embrace and sit down on the bar stool beside him.

'What do you want to drink then?' Phil asks me.

'I'll have a white wine please Phil,' I say as I smile at him again.

We waited until the barmaid brought our drinks over and had left before either of us spoke. 'I heard you reopened the Amy Tennant case,' Phil says.

'Yeah I did, we found her, alive and well,' I say.

'Good, I'm glad you got a good result,' Phil replies

'Listen Phil,' I say. 'There was a reason why I invited you down here.'

'Was there?' Phil asks as he gazes into my eyes.

I'm beginning to lose my nerve but I know that if I bottle out now, I'll never know whether this is meant to be. 'I've been thinking a lot over the last few months, about us. What would you say if I told you something,' I begin.

'It depends what you're gonna tell me,' Phil replies.

I take a deep breath. 'I really should've said this to you before but…I think I'm in love with you Phil,' I finally say.

Phil smiles at me as he lets my words wash over him. 'I love you too Sam,' Phil finally replies.

'Do you mean it?' I ask.

Phil gets up off his stool and cups my face in his hands. He leans towards me and kisses me softly on the lips. Phil pulls away and I smile at him. He passionately kisses me on the lips and I let his tongue enter my mouth. He lifts me off the bar stool and I wrap my legs around his waist. We both pull away and gaze into each others eyes. 'Are you coming back to mine?' I ask.

Phil smiles at me, 'yes, of course I am babe,' he replies.

Phil lets me drop to my feet and we smile again at each other. He takes hold of my hand and we walk out of the bar.

I smile to myself as we walk in the direction of my house. I look at Phil and I smile, this is the way it's meant to be. Now I know that happy ending's really _do_ exist because I've found mine; with Phil.

**_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
And if you help me to start again  
You know I'll be there for you in the end_**


End file.
